Cause I got you Babe
by Mionaicha
Summary: Songfic sur DMHG, sur fond de Don't matter de Akon


_**Voila, c'est une nouvelle histoire, bon cette fois c'est une songfic, sur Akon, Don't matter, en esperant qu'elle vous plaira assez pour que j'aie des reviews!!!!**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

_**Mionaicha**_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent a J.K Rowling. **_

**Elle était là!! Personne ne devait savoir, qu'on se voyait. Non, personne! C'était pour ca que c'etait la nuit qu'on se voyait...**

_Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together_

_Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
_

**Quand elle me vit elle sauta dans mes bras, mais je vis qu'elle etait triste, ses amis se posaient des questions sur ses sorties nocturnes... Il devenaient de plus en plus grognons, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, du jour au lendemain elle decidait de quitter ses amis pour se promener la nuit!**

_Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you_

**Je le sentais, elle aussi, elle devait choisir... mais c'est plus facile de choisir quand on peut choisir les deux, mais elle, elle préferait ses amis, je ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, je lui avit trop fait du mal... Je vis ses yeux marrons se lever vers mon visage, et malgré sa tristesse elle sourit, sourit pour moi.**

_Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you_

**J'entend un bruit, elle se retourne ses amis l'ont suivis, et d'un air dégouté, ils nous regardent, le roux, lui s'approche de moi et me frappe, elle, elle part en courant, je vois ses larmes par terre...**

_Seem like everybody wanna go for self  
And don't wanna respect boundaries  
Tellin' you all those lies  
Just to get on your side  
But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
I held inside  
But just know that I tried  
To always apologize  
And I'ma have you first always in my heart  
To keep you satisfied_

**C'est la que mon coeur se dechire et avec toute la rage dont je suis capable, je me leve, repousse le roux, et lui court après, bien sur en ayant lancé le regard le plus meurtrier aux deux imbeciles.**

_Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you_

**Je la retrouve près du lac, c'est là que que l'on s'est vu la premiere fois, la premiere fois ou j'ai aimé quelqu'un. Elle est recroqueviée et elle pleure... Je la releve et lui dit que je l'aime, ses amis sont arrivés quand on s'est embrassés... et il on comprit, elle peut leur faire confiance.**

_Got every right to wanna leave  
Got every right to wanna go  
Got every right to hit the road  
And never talk to me no more  
You don't even have to call  
Even check for me at all  
Because the way I been actin' lately  
Has been off the wall  
Especially toward you  
Puttin' girls before you  
And they watchin' everything I been doin'  
Just to hurt you. Most of it just ain't you. Ain't true  
And they won't show you  
How much of a queen you are to me  
And why I love you baby_

**QUELQUES ANNEES PLUS TARD...**

**Je me suis péparé à sa il y a tellement longtemps, mais surement pas avec elle... Mais tout est possible, surtout quand on a un ami qui peut detruire le mage noir le plus puissant du monde... Mais tout est possible surtout si celui-ci reussi à le detruire... ce qu'il a pu faire...**

_Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you_

**Maintenant, je m'approche de cette porte... Potter s'approche de moi, c'est mon temoin... Je pousse cette port'e et la je la vois, près de cette estrade, elle est si belle dans sa robe blanche, au bras de Weasley...Au moins, c'est moi qui vais être marié à elle... pas lui.**

_Oh oh oh oh oh  
Cause I got you  
Cause I got you  
Ooooh  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause I got you_

**Le mage me demande si je la veux comme épouse... Quelle question, oui. Il lui demande et c'est en pleurant qu'elle repond un oui. Elle me regarde quand je soulève le voile sui couvre son visage.**

_Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah_

**Elle sourit encore quand je me penche pour l'embrasser...Je n'arrive pas à y croire... je pourais l'embrasser en etant son mari... Et être le mari d' Hermione granger en etant Drago Malfoy, ce n'est pas rien!!!**

_Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe_

**Personne ne devait nous voir, mais finalement ca ne fais rien, toi et moi , moi et toi, dans notre bonheur, dans notre malheur, rien ne nous arrettera, parce toi et moi, l'un pour l'autre, on s'aime...**

_Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no_  
**Ne t'inquiete pas, personne ne voulait nous voir enssemble, mais tout ira bien... "_ Cause I got you "_**

Voila, j'esper que ca va vous plaire!!!!


End file.
